Till Death Do Us Part
by Abby Nevillesmith
Summary: Luvaien, a young elven commander, loses her brother, Astaldo, in a tragic ambush of Goblins. Her mission now is to find out why the Goblins did such a thing and to destroy them. With the help of her new found friend Legolas, she learns more than she wishe


                 Luvaien sat in her favorite tree, humming a common elvish tune. She came to this tree often to escape the pressure of her busy life. Luvaien was the chief commander of the Mirkwood archers. The only female elf in history to scale that high a rank in the archers. Not to mention the youngest female. The face that she was a young woman subjected her to much ridicule among the other commanders and she was a prime target for most young, ambitious, male elves trying to "bump" her out of her high rank. She was constantly approached by young men challenging her for her rank. She would turn them down simply stating, "I do not need to humiliate you to prove my worth." 

               She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Taking in the air around her. She could almost hear music in the wind. Just then she heard someone approaching. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a familiar face. Anton, the messenger that had become one of her greatest friends.

               "Anton! What brings you to me on this fine day?" she exclaimed as she looked down at him with bright green eyes. But he did not return the jovial face.

               "Luvaien, there is news from the South Front. More than that I do not know. You are needed at the council this instant," he said with grim eyes.

               Luvaien looked out to the landscape and then to Anton. She jumped from her position and walked to the council with Anton besides her.

            When she arrived at the council, it was in an uproar. She was about to try and calm everyone when she was grabbed by her arm. She turned and saw General Dagnirion. His eyes were troubled as well.

           "General, what is going on? What has happened?" she asked as he pulled her aside.

           "You had better come with me," he said as he led her into a side chamber.

              She entered and there stood King Thurandil, king of Mirkwood, two of his generals who she did not know and a young man in the corner of the room. She had seen this man before at the dinners and celebrations but never met him. 

              "King Thurandil. Generals," she said as she bowed to them in military fashion. "And I beg your pardon, I have not had the pleasure."

She gestured to the lone elf in the corner. He rose out of the shadows and she got a better look at his face. He had fair hair and sky blue eyes. He smiled a kind but sympathetic smile. She cursed herself for using such a human greeting.

              "I am Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of Mirkwood and the pleasure is all mine," he said as he took her hand. She smiled to him and then turned to the others.

             "I have heard that there is news from the South Front. What has happened?" she asked as the group was seated at a small table in the center of the room.

             "There was an ambush. Goblins attacked from every direction. There were only three survivors," explained Legolas as his expression became more saddened. 

            Luvaien looked down and sighed. Her brother, Astaldo,  was stationed on the South Front. She looked up to Legolas and asked, "Who were the survivors?"

          Legolas looked around, avoiding her eyes. Then he turned to her. 

              "Luvaien, your brother was found. He did not survive. I am sorry," he said as he looked away.        

              His words hit her like a knife to her heart. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. The entire room was fixed on her. She took a deep breath and stood. 

             "Thank you Sire, Generals, Your Highness," she nodded to them all. "If you will excuse me."

               They all nodded as she left. She walked out into the council room where everyone was still arguing about the ambush. She saw Anton from the corner of her eye but she did not stop. She walked until she reached the forest's beginning and then she ran. She ran through the forest. Not caring if the branches scratched her face or torn her leggings. All she wanted to do was run away from the pain. The tears wanted to come but she wouldn't let them. 

        She reached the edge of the forest and leaned against a tree gasping for air. She was angry. What goblins had done this? Surely it was the goblins from the Misty Mountains. But why attack in such open ground. Goblins were sneaky. They hated sunlight. It was all so confusing. Why did this happen to her? To her brother? She heard someone coming but she did not turn to look who is was. Even if it was a goblin she did not care. She did not mind dying now. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder as the person spoke.

                "I am so sorry Luvaien," said Anton.

           She turned to him and tried to force a smile but failed. The tears fell and she fell to the ground and started to weep. Anton knelt beside her and gathered her up in his arms, comforting her. Astaldo had been one of his friends. He was grieved over his loss of a friend but he was even more grieved to see Luvaien like this. One of his greatest friends on her knees crying for her lost brother. 

                  He stroked her hair and held her. Whispering words of comfort to her. They stayed that way until dusk set in. 

                  "Luvaien?" Anton asked as he moved his head to look at her. She was breathing soundly on his shoulder. She was sleeping. He smiled and softly lifted her up. He carried her to her room and laid her down in her bed. She looked so peaceful and serene. He said a brief prayer for her and Astaldo's soul and he left as silently as he had come.

                The next morning Luvaien awoke with a start. She groaned as she recalled the previous night's events.

               "Astaldo," she whispered as she let a tear escape her eye but she quickly wiped it away. "I need to return to my duties as commander," she said to herself as she rose out of bed fully clothed. Then she remembered Anton. She cursed under her breath. She changed into clean leggings and tunic and headed out to the commanding post of her archers. 


End file.
